


On Principal

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Mission, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Deidara defends Hidan's right to practice his faith.
Relationships: Deidara & Hidan (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	On Principal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ducarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducarion/gifts).



> Written for the r/naruto fanfiction gift exchange for Ducarion, I hope you enjoy!

Scorch marks blackened the ground and smoke rose from still-smoldering embers. Bodies had been turned to ash, while two remained, completely untouched by the blasts of Deidara’s bombs-- his art. One body very dead, cruelly tortured before being slain. The other body only seemingly so, with the very same wounds reflected on it.

Or maybe he was very much dead. Deidara wasn’t quite sure how that worked. He didn’t care much, as long as Hidan eventually drew breath again and they could regroup with Sasori and Kakuzu, who had gone on ahead.

Hidan remained where he was, lying on his back, covered in blood and wounds, with a spear through his heart. How he came back each time as if nothing happened was beyond Deidara. He had to admit, if only to himself because he would never voice it out loud, that it was more than a little impressive. 

* * *

_ ‘Waste of time,’  _ Kakuzu had growled, attempting to rouse Hidan before he was finished with his prayers. 

Deidara found himself saying,  _ ‘Leave him to his prayers, un,’  _ surprising not only himself, but the other two Akatsuki members as well. If Hidan could hear him, he may have very well been surprised himself. 

Silence, and then Kakuzu had taken a step towards Deidara, jaw clenched, and Sasori chose to speak up before anything could escalate,  _ ‘Kakuzu, the brats can catch up to us later. Deidara knows where to meet us, and he knows better than to be late, don’t you, Deidara?’  _ Sasori had fixed him with a stare, through Hiruko’s eyes, and Deidara nodded once in acknowledgement. 

So, now he waited in the silence for Hidan to revive. It was a little eerie there in the clearing, no bird song, no scurrying of rabbits or mice in the brush nearby. Deidara crept closer to Hidan; he looked as still as a corpse. The black and white markings had faded away, but the scent of blood remained heavy in the air.

It was unsettling, to say the least. There, he lost himself to his art, carefully molding some clay in his hands into the shape of tiny birds, infusing it with his chakra and saving them in a pouch for later. 

* * *

The sound of a deep, shuddering breath after nearly an hour made Deidara turn his head, and he watched as Hidan reached up and pulled the spear from his heart with a grunt of pain. He had never seen the ritual from beginning to end before, and finished his last clay bird before rising up and rejoining Hidan.

As he came closer, he saw all the wounds were healed, the only evidence of Hidan’s violent ritual was the dried blood left behind. Deidara looked over Hidan’s body, curious. It wasn’t the same as his art, it left no lasting marks like his explosions left on the earth. But the passion was there, and so was the violence. In a single moment, Hidan took life away just the way his bombs did. 

“Where’s the old man and the puppet?” Hidan asked, cleaning his spear with a cloth before retracting it and storing it away in a hidden pocket of his cloak. 

“They left, yeah. Said you take too long. I told Kakuzu to leave you alone, un.”

“And he didn’t try to kill you?” Hidan raised a brow but all he got in response was a shrug. Once on his feet, Hidan dusted himself off, then reached for his scythe, “I have to clean up before we go.” 

“Your rituals really do take a long-ass time, un. No wonder Kakuzu’s always pissed about it,” Deidara said with a smirk as he walked with Hidan back over to the river.

“I know, but I fucking have to do it. You could’ve left with them.” Hidan shrugged off his cloak and tossed it onto the nearby rocks. He was filthy, and hated it. His pants soon followed and he waded into the cool water. 

Washing up didn’t take nearly as long as his prayers, and when he stepped out, no evidence of what he had done earlier remained. His skin was pristine, not even the faintest of scars were left behind. 

“Like what you see, Dei?” Hidan teased as he redressed and secured his scythe to his back.

“Ha! You wish!” Deidara shot back, “Let’s go, and don’t dawdle, Sasori doesn’t like anyone being late.” 

After a while, Hidan asked, “You really said that to Kakuzu? You got balls, I’ll give you that!”

“Yeah, I did! I might not agree with you, or even believe anything in regards to your faith, but you have the right to practice it, un.” 

They didn’t agree often, and it was surprising to them both that Deidara seemed to at least be supporting him, if not agreeing with him. 

“My art takes time, so does Sasori’s. You can’t rush it, I get it.” If they were allowed the time needed to make their art, and Kakuzu took the time to get extra bounties, why shouldn't Hidan be given the time needed for his prayers? 

“Yeah, man, you really do get it!” Hidan grinned, canine teeth, just a little  _ too _ sharp, glinting in the setting sun. “I don’t need others to agree with me, or even convert, though if you're interested--”

“Not a chance!”

“Whatever. But damn if it’s not nice when someone at least  _ respects _ my right to practice whatever fucking religion I want!” 

Deidara simply shrugged, “Well, unless you want to be made into permanent art, you better move faster, un.” They didn’t have much time left and still had a bit of a distance to cover to make it to the meetup point with their partners.

“And don’t expect me to always back you up,” Deidara added, as he broke into a run, leaving Hidan behind but only for a moment before he caught up, passing him only for a few minutes. 

“You don’t even know where we’re going, un!” Deidara called as he took the lead, smirking as Hidan had to fall in line behind him for the rest of the journey. They would make it with time to spare, Deidara was sure of it. No way would he risk angering Sasori over it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Deidara is a bit more mature here, it's been a while since I've written him. But I feel that he can appreciate and respect someone who is very passionate about something (like Hidan towards his religion).


End file.
